Falling In
by miget girl
Summary: A teenager who hates Lord of the Rings is dropped in to Middle Earth. my fist fic and it's probably a mary-sue Not a legomance
1. Chapter One

Title FALLING IN

Author coollilyflower. 

SUMMERY

A teenager who hates Lord of the Rings is dropped in to Middle Earth.

DISCLAMER

I do not own Lord of the rings, I repeat: I do not own Lord of the rings.

RATING PG 13 (just in case)

A/N

This is my first ever fanfic so please, please be nice and please, please Read and Review.

Chapter 1 

Have you ever watched one of those TV shows where all these weird things happen, like some kid grows three heads, or has a pair of glasses that make you see other worlds? Well that's were this story belongs, accept I don't have three heads, or glasses that show you other worlds I just have this story my story.

I was just a normal girl with, well, some rather odd things about her. Like my tendency to without realising sing out loud in the middle of rather lage over crowed places such as shopping centres until some body kindly points out that what I'm doing, A total obsession of books, my constant worrying over the world and that fact that I was home schooled. But mostly I was pretty normal. My name as I suppose you really have to know is Amelia or lia for short and when this all started I was 15. I came from a big family with 5 kids, four girls, one boy, and Mum and Dad. I had a boring job at MacDonald's and wished I could work anywhere else, oh and did I mention I hated LotR, had never made it past the first chapter of the book, and had fallen asleep during FotR, so I hadn't bothered to see the rest of the films, and let me tell you, I wish like hell I had.

I had just come home from work and had a shower when I had a fight with my brother over the TV cause I wanted to watch the OC, and he wanted to watch RotK again, in the end he won which of course I was furious about, I mean why the hell couldn't he have watched RotK after OC, but no, of course not, he had to watch it then and there the wonderful LotR. Man I was pissed, so I did the usual me thing, and went and sat on the swing until I calmed down, by which time I was swinging pretty high. After a while I decided swinging in the dark was not such a good idea, so I jumped off but instead of just landing on the grass in my back yard, I just kept right on falling it was bloody scary. Finally I could see ground, then I saw black.

I still don't know now whether I blacked out when I saw the ground, or if hit the ground and then blacked, but I'm voting for number two. Anyway when I woke up I had one hell of a headache, in fact every part of my body hurt like hell, but really I had one thing on my mind like: WERE THE HELL WAS I, and WHAT BLOODY HAPPENED well unfortunately, there was nobody round to answer my question. Personally I was pretty happy lying the ground and it wasn't until I decided to stand up that I really noticed just how much my head hurt, and that my wrist well lets just say that I couldn't feel it, and that every time I moved my back hurt so I lay back down, but eventually my gymnastics instincts kicked in (did I mention that I did gymnastics? Well I did for 6 years and in gym the motto is that if you hurt your self well the sooner you start moving the sooner you get better.) So I got up, the problem was that I had no idea where I was, or in other words, I was lost.

I decided that I would be better off trying to find out where I was, than staying here, and if I got lost again well so. Have you ever had the feeling that you're being watched, where the hairs on the back of your neck stand up, well that was me lost, sore, and with the creepy feeling that I was being watched, yay! After I'd walked what, to me seemed like hours in the freezing cold (I think I forgot to mention that a was wearing ¾ length jeans and a singlet top? Oh and it was night time!) I decided to stop in this little clearing, and try to sleep so I sat down against this big old tree and closed my eyes.

I'm not quite sure why I thought I would get any sleep, but hey I did, you see number one I'm a very light sleeper, two I find it hard enough to get to sleep in my own bedroom so um imagine just how I would be outside in the freezing cold, and three every part of my body was killing me so if all else failed the pain alone would keep me up. So that was how I spent most of the night awake, curled up under a tree.

I decided to give up and try walking again which turn out to be a really bad idea as a didn't have any light so I kept falling over logs and sticks and well you get the idea so I stoped again this time up a tree were I stayed for the rest of the night thinking a bout nothing much.

The next morning I set off, by this time I was hungry, and even worse I was extremely thirsty, the constant throat burning thirsty, it was about now that I felt an arm start to curl round me. Well I wasn't to impressed, in fact I was scared shitless, but I wasn't about to let some moron hurt me, or kidnap me, being incredibly scared, "rape me" also went though my mind. I wouldn't go down without a fight so I struggled and by struggled I mean I hit, bit pinched, scratched, and then finally I managed to punch the guy's nose and heard a satisfying crunch. Meaning I could back away, unfortunately I backed in to another guy, whom I promptly kicked in the balls, I then noticed that they were shouting in some weird language, I didn't need a translation to know that they were swearing, but I didn't take long to think about it because I ran.

TBC.

A/N

Don't blame me for any spelling or grammar mistakes blame my brother. (he checks it all for me) anyway please tell me if you like it and I'll write more!


	2. Chapter 2

FALLING IN

A/N hi peoples sorry it's taken me so long update.

Thank you, to my wonderful reviewers

EvilIrishChik 

I'm glad you like it and you'll just have to read a see.

Twisted Lillions 

Thanks I hope you like this chapter to.

Thanks a gain coollilyflower.

CapriceAnn 

Thank you for you help. Is this better?

Disclaimer

Hi am I Male? No. Am I dead? I hope not. And if I was J. R. R. Tolkien why would I been writing fanfiction?

Chapter 2

So I was running unfortunately I could also hear who ever those people were following behind me but I was ahead, all was going well until Smack I fell.

I still remember just how bloody stupid I felt lying there in the dirt but the stupid feeling didn't last that long coze um I had and incredibly sharp, cold sword touching the back of my neck, oh what a wonderful feeling (note the sarcasm) but what was even better was the feeling to complete terror, these guys had weapons oh shit, oh fuck, oh shit, breath, breath .

(Weren't they such original thoughts? Then I decided to talk. Mmm not a good idea) "who the fuck are you and point that fucking thing a way from me." And yeah I know not exactly the smartest to say considering the extremely pointy, heavy, steal object that was currently pointed at my neck but I wasn't exactly thinking straight and it really didn't matter what I said coze my mouth was full of grass (there might have been a bit of dirt in there to yum yum) so all that came out omokdatda or something like that anyway. I think the guy got that I was kinder pissed coze the next thing I know I'm being roughly puled up from the ground, with the meter long knife at my neck well actually I think I was a sword but hay same diff' then the guy was talking and shit his voice was freaky. I was like all silky and smooth but totally freaky and cold and well yuck. "Who are you and what are you doing in my lands". (man he needs a new line I mean what was this some frigging old horror movie or what? Bloody freak)

I couldn't help it really I couldn't "what's it to you, you basted". And hear comes the freaky voice again " I do not think you are in any position to insult me for although it seems to have eluded you that not only are you my captive but you are also a mere woman You Will show me respect". And here I go again " shut up you chauvinistic pig I mean what is this the dark age I mean who the fuck do you think you are the king?"

(during this speech the guys face had been steadily growing more and more red until he finally cracked and slapped me hard across the face and let me tell you if this guys eardrums were at all sensitive then he would have regrated it.) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww you BASTARD YOU FUCKING BASTARD (I actually think that I broke my vocal cords coze let me tell you I yelled bloody loud) HOW DARE YOU HIT ME I MEAN, WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE (aaaaaaahh man I tell you what I'll never forget the guys face oh but the he probably thought that hitting me would shut me up, well I was never one keeping my temper.)

Then smack oh wow black again (I think that I must have broken some record for the number of times you can black out in one day) any way the next thing I remember is the smell of horse mixed with leather and the incredible pain in my head and ribs. Then I realised I was tied side ways to a HORSE now all I wonted to do, was to Kill the dude who tied me to this dam horse, but the guy got smart and gagged me.

Shit I was mad and I mean mad the problem was I couldn't do anything about it.

I stayed like that for THREE fucking days you could say I was kind of mad and bord and mad and bord and yes well any way I really only had one way of entertaining my self, my mind (this is the part were you run coze no body wont's to see what's in my mind.) so I um came up with as may ways I could slows and painfully kill the two guys (did I mention the there were only two?) I'll give you a few examples are getting a stick and making one of them sit on it until goes though to his brain or maybe getting knife, then skinning one or maybe both of them alive and use there gut to string a guitar.

Yes well my mind is a delightful place to live isn't it?

So I'm lying there coming up with wonderful and entertaining ways to kill these guys (oh and this was after I'd given up on escaping as was a rather depressing subject.) when I heard this noses and the next thing I know there's this massive sword fight and it was fucking gross the was like blood every where these people dieing every where but that wasn't the worst part, no the worst thing was this guy with blond hair, well actually most of the guys who were fighting had blond hair but this guy he was waaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy to perfect it was gross, I mean everyone else was covered in blood but this one guy and he was too good a fighting it was just well gross there's know other way to describe it he was just yuck.

Then when this "way to perfect guy" and his side kicks had killed my bad captors he walked up to me and said, " My Lady I hope you all right and that you were not to disturbed by my valent deeds of bravery and will let me escort he back to my land and I shall accept your thanks for my saving you "

Now all of this was said in this high and mighty voice that suggested he was TOTALLY up him self so of cause I couldn't keep my mouth shut and beside this guy really pissed me off. "What the fuck do you mean "YOUR VALEANT DEEDS" in case you hadn't noticed you weren't the only one fighting out there and for gods sake there were only to guys and there like fifty of you and who says I wonted to be saved anyway and who the fuck were those guys that were keeping me "captive" and who are you? The king?"

I'd said all of this in one breath so I had to take a breath and there was silence every single one of these guys (and yes they were all men) mouths were hanging slightly open, but the silence didn't last long coze I don't think mister perfect liked being insulted. "How Dare You Talk To ME Like That I Am PRINCE Legolas Greenleaf, the third son in line for the kingdom of Mirkwood, You Would do Well to treat Me with RESPECT." Well if you thought this guy had pissed me off before that was nothing to how I was feeling now. "I don't give a Shit who you are you're a Fucking Moron and you still haven't told me who those assholes were." Well Mister Princey got really mad after that and yelled something at his men who grabbed the reins of my horse (did I mention that I WAS STILL tided to that bloody horse) and we started walking.

A/N

Well there you go. What did you think Please Review and tell me. Oh and any spelling/grammar mistakes blame on my brother Thanks CoolLilyFlower

TBC


End file.
